Virgin Lily 2: Love To Hate
by LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo
Summary: After the events of sixth year can James and Lily work together as Head boy and Head girl? Will old feelings come back, or new feelings stay the same? JPOC JPLE sequel to Virgin Lily
1. Train Rides and Welcoming Feasts

Virgin Lily 2: Love To Hate You.  
Chapter One: Train Rides And Welcoming Feast.

Hey Hey everyone I am back with yet another story….the SEQUEL! Thanks to PrincessPB for the fantastic title.  
Thanks to my wonderful beta who is extraordinary. Right lets get a few facts out, it's the seventh year, and James and Lily still hate each other. That it.

Right here we go, please review lovely people.

* * *

Remus looked around him, and saw every pair of eyes was focused on him as he sat next to Professor Meyers, and started the story.

"I suppose I should start when they started there seventh year, over the sixth year, James and Lily were fighting non-stop and the hate was even stronger between them…"

* * *

As Lily stepped on to Platform 9 and 3 ¼ for the last time she sighed and looked around to see first time parents letting their children get on the train. Families saying goodbye to each other, Lily had already said her good-byes at Platform 9. She looked around and saw a flash of blonde hair, smiling to herself she ran towards the blonde hair. Once there she stopped and tapped the blonde one on the shoulder, the blonde turned around and screamed.

"Lily! I haven't seen you since June, you look," Maggie started and looked Lily up and down, "very different!"

"What can I say? I wanted a change!" Lily laughed at her friend, it was true Lily had changed since the last time we heard about her, she had grown more confident in herself and she had developed a new style, but one thing remain the same; the hate of James Potter.

"Well from the looks of it, it's done you a world of good! Come on we have to meet everyone else on the train", Maggie pulled Lily towards the train and helped her get all her stuff on the train.

"So Maggie, any news?" Lily asked as Maggie lugged their trunks down the small corridor.

"No, well I was talking to Sirius over the summer and he told me Remus and Marcy are still going strong," Maggie told Lily.

"That's brilliant," Lily, said cheerfully.

All of a sudden Maggie stopped in front, which made Lily fall into her.

"Here we go!" Maggie laughed, as she pushed Lily off her and then dragged the trunks into the compartment.

As Lily walked in she saw all her old friends, first there was Sirius who was napping with his feet up and arms crossed, with a peaceful look on his face. Next was Peter, he was cramped into the corner, thanks to Sirius taking a nap, reading what looked like a sixth year potions text book. On the other side of the compartment was Remus and Marcy who were very comfortable in each other's arms, Remus was sitting in the corner with his eyes slightly closed and Katherine was leaning onto him and reading "Witch Weekly".

Maggie looked down at Sirius and smiled as she crouched down so she was just beside Sirius, she took a big breath and then shouted as loud as she could "WAKEY WAKEY".

Sirius quickly jumped up, which resulted in him hitting his head on the ledge above him.

"I wasn't sleeping," He mumbled as he put his feet down leaving room for Maggie to sit down.

"Sure you wasn't, and I am the Queen of England," Maggie answered.

"Well hello your highness you look very good for your age," Sirius shot back, which he receives a slap around the head for.

Lily laughed at her friend, without them she wouldn't have got through her sixth year, just as the atmosphere had settled and everyone was quietly talking about their summer, the compartment door opened and in strolled James Potter.

He had changed over the summer, his hair had grown longer and looked much more messier, he had grown a few inches he now stood at 6foot1. Towering over Lily by six inches. He looked around and smiled at Sirius and Remus, nodded at both the girls and his eyes settled on Lily, his smile turned into a smirk and he sat next to her.

"Evans," James said coldly.

"Potter," Lily spat out.

Sirius and Maggie looked at each other for a moment before they looked back at Lily and James who were both in the middle of a staring competition both refusing to back down.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Marcy asked trying to avoid the tension in the room.

"I had a brilliant time, went to Italy for the first few weeks, lots of hot girls," Sirius announced.

"I went to Ireland to visit family, it wasn't very exciting," Maggie told everyone.

Lily and James still stared at each other until Lily looked away and realised that she would be late for the Head's meeting.

"I have to go," Lily said as she stood up, as she did she pulled out a badge from her pocket and pinned it on.

"You didn't tell me you were Head Girl!" Marcy and Maggie shouted.

"Can you imagine the trouble we can get away with Remus!" Sirius shouted excitedly.

"No Sirius" Lily laughed, just as she walked out of the door, James stood up.

"I should be coming as well then," James declared, as he pulled out the Head Boy badge.

"Funny Potter. Give the badge back to Remus and sit back down" Lily told James forcibly.

"I am Head Boy Evans, and we will be working together, Lily" James sarcastically told her

"Fuck you Potter!" Lily shouted as she walked out of the compartment and headed towards the Head's compartment.

James laughed as he walked out of the compartment and followed Lily to the Head's compartment.

As soon as James was out the door Maggie turned too Sirius and smiled sadly.

"This year isn't going to be any different than last is it?" Marcy asked.

"Nope not from the looks of it," Remus replied sadly.

"I wish they wouldn't fight," Peter spoke for the first time.

Marcy looked at him and smiled sadly, "We all do Peter".

Just as Marcy had finished Katherine walked through the door with her hair all over the place and the buttons on her t-shirt out of place.

"Decided to join us then?" Sirius teased.

Katherine blushed and sat down, "Sorry, I was distracted."

"We can tell," Marcy mumbled.

A few minutes before.

As Lily stormed into the head's compartment she slammed the door behind her and screamed in frustration, she couldn't believe how egotistic James was. Just as she started to rant to herself the door opened again.

It was James.

"Listen Evans…" James started.

"Shut up Potter, and don't tell me to do anything you prat!" Lily shouted at him.

"What is your problem?" James asked.

"I hate you, could be the reason?" Lily said calmly.

"Oh get over it Lily," James sighed and collapsed on the sofa near the window.

"I will not get over the fact you are a enormous ass!" Lily told him.

"Your just being childish, it was last year Lily," James said quietly.

"Don't you dare call me Lily, only my friends call me Lily," Lily said with anger in her voice.

"Whatever Lily, I just want to get this over with" James said in a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes.

"And you think I want to be here?" Lily asked,

James said nothing for a moment.

"And don't call me Lily" She added.

James said nothing only nodded and looked down at the papers in front of him, all the rules and advantages that Head Boy's and Girls were given.

Lily looked at James and realised that the same feeling she had for him at last Christmas was still there, but there was no way in hell she was ever going to be friends let alone girlfriend with James.

Back at the Compartment.

"I still say you should let me sort them out," Sirius whined to Maggie.

"For the last time," Maggie paused, "NO!"

"Fine, Fine" Sirius mumbled to himself and back down.

"Well its time for me to get to the prefect meeting, ill see everyone later," Remus announced as he left the compartment giving Marcy a soft kiss on the lips.

"Where's my kiss?" Sirius demeaned.

"Where I left it," Remus shouted as he walked down the corridor.

Sirius looked at Marcy and winked suggestively.

"No," Was all Marcy said as she carried on reading her magazine.

"Wonder how the meeting will go?" Maggie asked.

"With both of them," Sirius laughed and smiled, "Complete chaos".

The Prefect Meeting.

"As most of you know the drill, you just need to be patrolling the corridors and watching out for anyone doing anything wrong…" Lily started.

"In Evans language that means anyone having fun," James finished for her and received a few laughs.

"Potter unless you have anything useful to say, I suggest you shut up," Lily turned around and stressed the sentence at James.

"Or what?" James asked, with a challenging look in his eyes.

All the prefects looked at each other, knowing there was going to be another Evans/Potter Fight.

"I will shut it for you," Lily said calmly.

"Go ahead," James tested her.

Just as Lily went for her wand Remus shouted out, "I have a question!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him, Lily and James both looked around and then put away their wands.

"We will sort out a schedule soon, for now go and patrol" James told everyone.

Once everyone had left James and Lily was left in the room together again, they both looked at each other and then looked away in hate.

"I think it would be best if we spent as little time together," James finally said.

"For once you're saying something useful," Lily whispered.

"We have to see Dumbledore once we get to Hogwarts," James told her.

"Fine, Good-Bye Potter" Lily said as she walked out of the door and slammed it forcefully behind her. Leaving James to his thoughts, _this is going to be a long year_.

The Compartment HEREEEEEE 

Remus walked back to the compartment, and as soon as he walked in, he saw that Sirius and Maggie were having a heated discussion.

"For goodness sake you are not going to interfere its your fault what happened in the first place!" Maggie shouted.

"But if I did just talk to them…" Sirius tried to reason.

"No Sirius don't you dare, just leave them alone" Remus interrupted the conversation, and sat back down next to Marcy.

Sirius finally took notice of his friend coming back.

"How did the meeting go?" Marcy asked.

"They had another fight, this time they were threating each other with magic," Remus sighed.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Sirius asked, to everyone's surprise.

"How do you know the rules?" Maggie asked.

"I need to know them, so I can break them," Sirius smiled and winked at Maggie, "Beside hanging around with Prefect Remus here you learn them."

"Lily really looked like she was going to hex James," Remus told everyone.

"Please say you didn't leave them in a room together!" Maggie asked worriedly.

Remus was quite and nodded his head slowly, Sirius started laughing and Maggie shook her head.

The train ride was not only full of laughter and fun; it was also full of Lily and James fighting over the smallest thing. With Remus and Sirius pulling James away each time before Lily hexed him.

By the time everyone was off the train they were all tired and didn't wan to walk to the carriages.

"There are too many of us to fit into a carriage," James announced as Sirius tried to fit into the already overcrowded carriage.

Inside there were already 7 people and there was no way anyone else would fit in.

"Well I am not going to go on my own!" Sirius declared.

"I say someone gets out," James suggestive looking straight at Lily.

"You know James if you and your ego got out there would be enough room for another two people." Lily said with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Maybe if you and your large ass got out it might make some room," James snapped back.

"You liked my ass, you groped it enough last year!" Lily shouted.

"GUYS!" a voice shouted over the arguing, it belonged to Peter, "Ill get out, beside I need to talk to someone," Peter suggested.

Once Peter had removed himself from the carriage they started to move, all the while the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

After a while the carriage stopped, which meant they had arrived at the castle.

"Can you believe this will be the last time we walk up these steps as students?" Marcy asked everyone.

There was a sniff behind them, as everyone looked around they saw Sirius sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"I was being emotional!" Sirius claimed.

"Come on Sirius, lets get you inside before you becoming more emotional," Remus pulled Sirius into the castle with James behind them laughing all the way.

Marcy, Maggie, and Katherine all turned around and looked at Lily.

"So what is going on with you and James?" Maggie asked.

"I hate him, he hates me, simple as that," Lily told them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you have to fight so much?" Katherine asked in desperation.

"He starts it every time! Being a moron!" Lily said with frustration in her voice.

"Come on let's get to the feast before we all starve to death!" Maggie exclaimed pulling her friend along.

Once they had entered the great hall, Marcy spotted the rest of their friends and walked over to sit next to Remus. On the other end of the table Lily spotted Carly Johnson and her friend Hannah, who were both waving towards James and giving flirty glances.

The hall was decorated in all the school colours each table having its school banner above them, everyone dressed in their best school robes.

"Come on Lils, let's go before Dumbledore starts speaking," Maggie called out from the table.

Unfortunately the only seat available was right next to James Potter, Lily looked over at her friends hoping for their help but each of them avoided her gaze. She sat down next to James and moved as close away from him as possible, squashing Sirius in the process.

"Lily, I know I am irresistible but come on now not in front of everyone," Sirius joked.

Lily looked at him, laughed and said, "Sure Sirius, keep dreaming".

Just as Sirius was about to say something Dumbledore stood up, which meant he was about to begin his beginning of year speech.

"Welcome back students! This year should be a fun filled year, for those who are starting their schooling and for those who are ending there's. Please welcome the new student." Dumbledore announced as the doors opened and small children started coming in through the door after Professor McGonagall.

"How comes they are so small?" Sirius whispered to Maggie, who was sitting beside him.

"You were that small once," Maggie told him.

Sirius laughed and told her, "No I was always big, in all departments".

"Too much information," Maggie told him with a smile.

Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up again, everyone quieten down and looked up at the Headmaster.

"Well students, I have a few announcements," Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Sirius loud groan and banging his head on the table, Dumbledore laughed and continued, "first off all Mr. Filch has banned all pranks and magic in the hallways, all banned items are on a list outside Mr. Filch office if anyone would like to see them. Next let me introduce this years Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans".

There was no noise, and then a smaller clapping turned into a huge round of applause. Along with catcalls from some of the girls. James smiled and waved confidently while Lily was still sitting in her seat and smiling shyly.

"Now lets eat", Dumbledore announced which made Sirius whooped loudly.

After the feast had finished, Lily and James were both assigned to go to Professor Dumbledore office to talk over the plans for the next school year. James lead the way to the headmaster office, as he had been there many times before. On the way their James and Lily said nothing to each other, not even acknowledging each other's presents.

Once they had arrived at his office Lily realised that neither of them had the password.

"Well this is just great", Lily mumbled to herself and lead against the wall.

"Try something," James told Lily.

"Why don't you?" Lily asked.

"Because you are meant to be the smart one," James said with smugness in his voice.

"Finally admitting your intelligence level is below than a fish is a great thing, but it still doesn't help," Lily said from her place against the wall.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans" a voice from behind both of them said, it was Dumbledore.

"Please come into my office, we can discuss the rest of the school year".

Both Lily and James waited until the statue jumped out of the way and revealed a stairway.

"Please follow me," Dumbledore asked.

Lily and James both went at the same time, they stopped and looked at each other in hate.

"Ever heard of Ladies First?" Lily asked.

"Ever heard of beauty before brains?" With this James went first and left one annoyed Lily Evans at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of Virgin Lily 2: Love To Hate.  
Please comment and give all your honest opinions!

Thanks

Kate-Lily


	2. Colors

Virgin Lily 2:

Chapter Two: Colors.

Well it's been a while since I updated and all I can is that I am in the middle of the most important exams of my life! So my updates are going to be all over the place, plus I just got a job…

Well any who…

As Lily stormed up to professor Dumbledore's office, she kept staring at the back of James' head; wishing that if she stared long enough he would disappear, or better yet explode.

Once they had reached the door to Dumbledore's office, both Lily and James stood side by side giving each other evil looks.

"Please Miss Evans, Mr. Potter sit down so we can discuss the next year," Professor Dumbledore motioned towards the two seats in front of his desk.

Lily went for the left, and James went for the right both pulling their chairs further away from each other.

"I suppose your wondering why you have both been giving the position as Head Boy and Head Girl." Dumbledore asked, casting worried looks at the distance of both Lily and James chair.

"I want to know why Potter over here –Lily pointed in James direction- gets the position and not someone who is responsible and has the mental age of 18 and not 5!" Lily asked, and smiled sarcastically at James.

"Professor, why did you give Evans Head girl when she is in simple terms, a bitch!" James asked Professor Dumbledore, but he was looking at Lily the whole time.

"Mr. Potter! Please reframe from using that sort of language, I chose Miss Evans because I believe she has great potential," Dumbledore told James softly as he finished Lily beamed at the praise she was given, he continued, "Miss Evans, I chose James because like you he has potential and other personal reasons."

"Professor how can you expect me to work with Potter!" Lily exclaimed.

"For once I agree with Evans, I can't and do not want to work with her," James said clearly.

"Well I am afraid you just going to," Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair behind the desk.

"But Sir," James started.

"Mr. Potter I am sure that you can work with Miss Evans here." Professor Dumbledore sighed quietly.

James looked at Lily and snarled, _I am going to spend as little time as possible with her_ he though to himself.

Lily knew that James was looking at her, she was used to it by now, she turn around and caught him snarling, she stared at him and gave a small sarcastic smile.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the two of his eldest students also two of his personal favorites (but he wasn't going to tell them). He sighed and hoped that his decision wouldn't end up being his downfall.

"Well are there any questions?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," James and Lily both answered.

"Very well, this year we have a new addition to your advantages of being Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore started, "If you will both follow me."

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for both students to following him. He walked out of his office door and walked down the stairs, and both Lily and James followed.

After a few minutes Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of several men sitting around a table playing what looked to be cards. They all noticed Professor Dumbledore and smiled and greeted him.

"Sir, not to be rude but why are we standing in front of a painting of men playing cards?" Lily asked, with her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Gryffindor" Was all Dumbledore said.

The portrait all of a sudden opened and revealed a common room, James and Lily both followed Professor Dumbledore inside, and stood in awe as they looked around. It was decorated in Slyerin colors', much to James dismay.

"Sir, what's with the colors'?" James asked.

"Last years Head Boy and Girl decorated this way, this year you are able to decorate it anyway you like." Dumbledore told both students.

"Really, this is ours?" Lily asked.

"Yes, years before Head Boy and Girl could only use the common room within the curfew hours, but this time, you will be living here." Dumbledore knew this was a big challenge for both students.

"What!" Lily shouted.

"No Way!" James shouted just a few seconds after Lily.

"Well you either give up your positions of live here?" Dumbledore gave the options to both students.

"Fine, stand out of my way Evans" James hissed at Lily.

"Same to you, Potter" Lily spat her words out as if they were poison.

"Well your trunks are in your respectable rooms, you can change the color by asking the room, same goes for your personal rooms. Password can be changed just asked the portrait." Dumbledore looked around, and smiled, "Well Good night to both of you.

As Dumbledore walked out of the room, Lily and James both stood at different sides of the room.

"Room," James shouted out, "I want the walls Red and Gold."

The walls changed and resembled Gryffindor common room.

"Room," Lily called out, "I want the walls Blue and white."

The walls changed.

"No," James turned to look at Lily, "Red and Gold."

The walls changed once again.

"Blue and White!"

"Red and Gold!"

"Blue and White!"

"Red and Gold!"

"Blue and White!"

"Red and Gold!"

"Blue and bloody White!"

The walls continued to change over and over again for the next ten minutes, until the colors were mixed together and half the room was white and blue, while the other half was gold and red.

"Potter! Stop changing the god dam walls!" Lily shouted at James.

"I was here first!" James shouted back.

"Oh Potter you are such a prat" Lily spat out.

"Room, make the whole room like the Gryffindor Common Room, and stay that way!" James shouted before Lily could say or do anything.

The walls changed and so did the furniture, it was the image of the common room and it even had the same paintings.

"Fine Potter, not as if I am going to be staying here all the time" Lily stormed off up the right hand staircase.

James smiled smugly to himself, he had won that battle.

That night Lily and James were both in there rooms, which they had decorated to their taste, James' being just like his dorm. Lily decorated her just like her bedroom, Green on two walls and blue on the other two.

Lily Evans was never one to back down from an argument especially with James. She decided that she would get her own back, when he fell asleep. She crept out of her bedroom and walked across the corridor to James door, which had _Head Boy: James Potter_ inscribed on it.

She opened the door and walked into the room shutting the door quietly behind her, she looked around and smiled to herself, as she started to get to work, she worked all through the night and once she had finished she stood back and smiled. Leaving a note on James bedside table.

As James woke up he was blinded by the color of Pink, everywhere. He shot out of bed and looked around. The walls were painted bright pink, with fairy border around the top. His bed was like a princess bed with all trimming around the edges. He looked around and he looked down at himself and saw that he was in pink PJ with Daddy's Little Girl written across them.

He growled and walked over to his desk and found a note, inside it said:

_Potter,  
Serves you right._

_E_

He knew who it was from and who to blame.

At breakfast James walked down to the Hall, and stopped at the door and looked around, till he found the person he was looking for, Lily Evans.

She was with her friends; he stormed over to her and stood behind her.

"Evans you evil little bitch," He snarled at Lily.

Lily turned around and smiled, "Didn't like the color?"

"I am going to get you back" James told her in a mono tone.

"Bring it on, Potter," Lily said and just as James was walking away she shouted, "By the way Pink looks lovely on you."

James stopped turned around and sent an evil look at Lily.

Lily and her friends continued to laugh.

James sat next to Sirius and mumbled to himself as he grabbed different things and put them on the plate in front of him.

"So Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"What!" James shouted.

"Hey don't get rude with me just because Evans got one over on you" Sirius told James.

"How do you know about that?" James asked.

"She told us, plus the photos are all over the school." Peter told him as if it was the most obvious answer.

James dropped his spoon and stared at Peter, "P...P...Photos?" He asked.

"Hey Potter, never knew you were Daddies Little Girl", a seventh year Ravenclaw shouted out to him, waving a picture of James asleep in his pink bed.

James banged his head on the table. _Oh this meant war._

Well that's it for now, for the next week I have exams everyday, Science, Maths, English, and History. So I will update in a few weeks time. Hope this satisfied your needs.

KL.

X.X


	3. Jane

Virgin Lily 2  
Chapter Three: Jane

Ok everyone it is official I have left school and all my exams are finished so I can now devote more time to writing and my social life. However please do note expect an update every few days, because we all know its not going to happen! Yes so thank you too all your reviews and I love them all very much, I just watched a film and it has inspired me to write.  
Extra note I am soo sorry for the late update, I am going on holiday on Thursday so I though I should get this done otherwise I would be thinking about it all holiday!  
Reason for the late update is family issues and stuff.  
Well enjoy.

* * *

James Potter had suffered many injuries before, to his arm from falling off his broom during a game, or from being pushed down the stairs by Sirius in 3rd Year. And each time James always recovered with a goofy smile and a hand through his hair.  
But they day Lily Evans, had got one over on James was the day that he was injured and he would not recover so fast. Lily Evans had injured James' most prized possession his ego.

"James, are you alright?" Remus asked James during their last lesson of the day, History of Magic.

James looked up at Remus, and nodded and put his head back down and closed his eyes.

Throughout the day James had received several comments about the pictures that Lily had taken in revenge against James, at first it was funny, but now it was plain annoying. The jokes were the same, and they weren't even funny. Well in Sirius opinion they were hilarious.

On the other side of the classroom Lily and Marcy were both laughing at James. Throughout the day Lily had been given several compliments, on her revenge against James.

"Lily I think you've killed James" Marcy whispered to Lily.

Lily looked up from her notes and glanced over at James, "He is just nursing a bruised ego".

"Exactly you killed him", Marcy repeated herself.

"From what I can see he is still breathing, unfortunately", Lily whispered to Marcy as she carried on taking notes.

"You realise he is going to get you back?" Marcy asked.

"Of course, and I am all ready to go to Professor Dumbledore, who is he going to believe me, perfect student head girl or trouble maker Potter?" Lily asked with a sly smile on her face.

"God you remind me of Sirius sometimes," Marcy laughed.

Lily looked up at her friend, "Please do not insult me."

Marcy laughed out loud but was hushed by her fellow classmates who were trying to sleep.

By 8 o'clock that evening James Potter was ready to throw Lily Evans out of the tallest tower in Hogwarts, and laugh as she flew down.

"James!" Sirius shouted pulling James out of his dream of a red head going for a dive.

"What?" James replied annoyed.

"I asked if you were going to stay here tonight or are you going back to your dorm?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going back," James answered simply.

"When?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Do you want me to go or something?" James asked suspiciously.

"Honestly?" Sirius carried on, "Yes".

"Oh cheers Padfoot, I'll see you tomorrow." James Potter walked out of the Common room with his head hung low.

"Is he gone?" A voice asked.

"Yes you can all come out now," Sirius told the voice.

All of a sudden four people appeared from behind the sofa James had been sitting.

"About time," Maggie exclaimed, throwing herself down next to Sirius.

"I should say so; he looked like he was setting up to stay on the sofa." Remus sighed as he collapsed on the sofa, only to have Marcy sit next to him.

"Right let's get to work" Maggie said as she pulled herself up.

"Wait we have to go through the introductions," Sirius announced.

"This is no an AA meeting Padfoot," Remus told Sirius.

"Right then, the Get-Lily-and-James-to-admit-their-feelings-group or G.L.A.P.T.A.T.F for short" Sirius smiled at the rest of the group.

"Sirius shut up," Maggie told him.

Meanwhile James was walking back to his dorm very slowly not wanting to catch Lily, before she went to bed. As he whispered the password to the portrait, once inside he heard a noise from within. A snoring noise.  
He looked in the dorm and saw that Lily had fallen asleep on the sofa while studying, she looked almost innocent. James smiled when she snored once more, he walked over to her and looked down at her, noticing that she had goose bumps on her arms he took the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Lily up, removing the books from around her and made sure she was comfortable, before he walked away.  
The next morning when Lily woke up she was surprised to find that one she had fallen asleep while studying, two that she had a blanket over her and three that all her books were stacked on the table in a neat pile. As she pulled herself up from her lying position a figure emerged from the Head Boy stair case.

"Blimey Evans, you awake?" James Potter asked as he came down the stairs adjusting his tie.

Lily looked up and rolled her eyes and replied, "No Potter I am fast asleep"

"Funny," James started, "You know I have never known a girl to snore as loud as you do."

"I do not snore!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you do it is sort of a mix between a pig snort and gurgling" James tried to do an impression only to embarrassing himself in sound like a moron.

"Oh shut up Potter" Lily said tiredly as she pulled herself up from the sofa, with the blanket still around her.

"You could at least say thank you," James said as Lily started to walk away.

"For what?" Lily enquired, "Waking me up? Being annoying? Saying I snore?"

"No for making sure you were comfortable last night," James answered.

Lily looked down at the blanket in her hand, "Oh. I suppose I should say thank you."  
James just stared at her.

"Thank you James." Lily said very quietly, she quickly excused herself from the room.

James could help but smile, she had called him James.

As Lily ran upstairs to her room, she was mentally hitting herself for thanking Potter or worse calling him James.

At the same time James was mentally hitting himself for even thinking of Evans in a romantic way.

Sirius and Maggie were stuck in a broom cupboard. And they were certainly not enjoying themselves, during their trip down to breakfast Sirius had started yet another argument about James and Lily. Of course Maggie argued back, this only resorted in Remus, Marcy and Katherine all pushing both parties into the nearest broom cupboard and locking them in.

"We'll be back in a few hours" Maggie mimicked Marcy's voice.

"We'll save you some breakfast" Sirius mimicked Remus.

"Bloody twats" They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After a few minutes Sirius asked, "Please?"

"Oh for the last time you are not to interfere in that relationship, you did enough damage last time." Maggie exclaimed and hit Sirius over the head.

"Woman!" he shouted.

She hit him again, "I have a name so use it!"

"Jesus, you are so violent", Sirius mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Last time I checked my name is Maggie not Jesus" Maggie laughed at the look on Sirius face, it was pure fear.

"Ok Maggie, please let me help with the plan, I promise I will stop interrupting you, and calling it stupid names?" Sirius put on his famous puppy dog eyes.

"On two conditions, one you will stop if I say it's getting too far, and two please don't let James break Lily's heart again." Maggie gave in.

"Oh Maggie I could kiss you," He leaned in.

"I wouldn't even try it," She whispered.

It was silent for the next hour.

James Potter could not help it. Well that was his excuse. He could not help that girls seem to love him, maybe he was a bit egotistic but it was the truth in the time he had spent at Hogwarts he had been proposed to five times, each by different girls. Offered sex countless times, (many times he took up the offers), and asked out over a hundred times. He was just irresistible.

As James sat in Charms he noticed that a 7th year Ravenclaw was smiling at him, she was very pretty she had chestnut colour hair and blue eyes; she had a pretty face with full lips. When class came to an end she approached him.

"Hi James" the girl said.

"Hi…" James said unsure of her name.

"Jane, my name is Jane" Jane smiled at him.

"Right Jane," James bowed and replied, "I am James Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jane giggled.

"Likewise," James said very flirtatiously.

"See you around then," Jane made her way to go out the classroom door.

"Wait," James walked up to her to find she was at least 5ft6, "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

"There isn't one planned," She laughed.

"Well I am sure that can be arranged for next Saturday," James smiled.

"I would love to James," She said softly, "See you around James."

James was in a trance as she walked out of the room, "Yeah".

News travelled fast in Hogwarts, so of course news of James Potter asking Jane out spread like wild fire. Before lunch nearly all the student body knew about it, except for Lily.

"James!" Sirius shouted across the great hall at lunch.

James looked up and saw Sirius waving, but he nodded his head towards Jane, and winked. Sirius laughed and nodded his head.

Lily walked into the hall a few minutes later and noticed where James was sitting and found it strange.

As she sat down she looked at her friends to find them looking down at their food avoiding her eye contact.

"Ok what's happened?" Lily asked as she filled her plate with food.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked, still looking down.

"Because none of you are looking me in the eye," She answered.

Maggie looked up and smiled, "Well don't get mad, but James has a new girlfriend!"

"Mad why would I be mad?" Lily laughed, "Who is, some stupid blonde from Hufflepuff?"

"Try a smart Ravenclaw" Sirius mumbled.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Jane Aspend, you know she is in our muggle studies class." Marcy piped up.

"What would she want with James?" Lily asked quietly.

Sirius locked eye contact with Maggie, she smiled. She had said James.

* * *

Well that's it I am on holiday from 27th July till 16th August. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am really excided about the introduction of Jane, tell me what you want to happen next?

Lily.

XXXX


	4. Newspapers

Virgin Lily 2

Chapter 4: Newspapers 

Wow it's been over a year since I updated, I suppose I got bored of writing and only a few nights ago I saw an email from and I was intrigued into reading my own stories over again and ideas just popped into my head.

I guessed I lost a lot of my readers but hopefully I can regain you all again :)

'Did you hear it?', Sirius asked for the second time

'Oh for goodness sake Sirius, yes I heard it, yes I know she hasn't said it in over a year, and for the last time yes you do look fat in those trousers', Maggie told Sirius for the twelfth time

'So it wasn't just me ... hey wait a minute I didn't ask about my trousers' Sirius realised after a few seconds

'Did you not?' Maggie innocently asked, 'Oh well it's the truth I'm afraid'

Sirius was left standing in the middle of the hall, staring in the suit of armour trying to get the correct reflections of his backside. Maggie on the other hand was walking off laughing, and occasionally snorting.

Later that evening Sirius, Remus and James were all sitting in their favourite chairs by the Gryffindor common room fire, talking about the latest news of an uprising by a wizard who had named himself Lord Voldemort

'I heard he was after muggle-borns', Sirius told the group

'Really I heard he was after anyone who wasn't pure-blood not just muggle-born' Remus responded

'Well either way he is set on killing innocent people,' James told them both 'but like the ministry said they will find him and put him away'

'I hope so', Remus responded 'Otherwise I won't be around for a lot longer'

'Oh Remus its not like he is going to take over the world' James laughed it off

'Changing the subject', Sirius muttered 'Who is this Jane and where did you find her?'

James laughed, 'Actually she found me'

'I have never seen her before', Sirius told him 'If I did I would have had her by now, because god damn it is she hot'

'Yeah I know' James laughed 'but apparently she has been around but just not in the same places as us, Maggie knows her'

'I am not talking to Maggie', Sirius said seriously

Remus looked up from his newspaper, 'She said he looked fat'

James started to laugh, 'Aw Paddy did she hurt your feelings?'

'Yes! I am very careful with my weight I don't want to end up looking like my mother', Sirius told James with distress in his voice

'Oh paddy I do love you sometimes', James told Sirius as he ruffled his head.

It was Remus who started laughing first, it started as a chuckle then it went further into hysterics, then James.

'What are you both laughing at?', Sirius asked, hurt by their laughing at him.

'Just the image of you in a dress with your mother's hair', James managed to get out.

Sirius looked at both of them and stood up and stormed off. Both boys left were still laughing for an hour later; Sirius wasn't seen for the rest of night he was busy trying to find a weight-loss spell.

Maggie and Katherine were trying to get information out of Marcy.

'Come on', Katherine started 'you have been with Remus for so long, you must have had sex by now'

'I don't see how that is any of your business,' Marcy replied 'either of you'

'People, why are we arguing about this?' Lily asked

'Because she is being stubborn with us and I don't like it' Maggie responded.

'There are more important things in the world,' Lily told them

'Such as?' Katherine asked

'The rise of this dark wizard called,' Lily looked at the newspaper in her hand, 'Lord Voldemort'

'What a gay name' Katherine laughed

Lily laughed 'Yeah I know who would call themselves that voluntarily'

'God knows,' Maggie laughed with them

'He does seem to be getting bigger,' Marcy told them 'Remus was talking about him going after anyone who wasn't pure-blood'

'Was this before or after you had sex with him,' Maggie asked innocently

'Oh shove off' Marcy replied

Lily laughed at her friends, even though her love life wasn't as great as it could be her social life with her friends was fantastic she found herself going out more, even in the summer holidays she was always in Diagon Alley meeting up with Maggie, Marcy and Katherine. She had only seen James once during the summer holidays and that was at Marcy's 17th birthday party at the end of August, she was the youngest in her year. She had avoided him all night, until the last dance of the night, he came up to her drunk and spilt his drink all down her and continued to try and hump the girl who was attached to him. She had told him three words 'You disgust me', that seemed to do the trick as he stormed off to rant at Sirius. But other than that incident, her summer was great, well as great as her summers could be.

In the Room of Requirements –

A group of people were in a circle around two people, they were performing a ceremony. They all worn black with silver masks to hide their faces, the room was dimly lit and the people in the room were all holding candles to make up for the light.

'Do you think he will be useful?' One of the masked men asked

'Yes, who else is closer to them?' A woman's voice answered

'He could be a traitor,' the man's told the woman

'So could you,' she responded quickly

'I believe in the views of the master, and I am more reliable,' the man answered

'Yes but he is the best person to have, he has so much access to everything we need to bring them down and you know that the last spy we had was useless, we had to get rid of them and use the excuse they had changed schools, thank god we have people in Durmstrang' the woman whispered quickly as not to be heard by others

'I suppose so, it doesn't mean that I trust not after last time,' the voice snapped

'Oh for fuck sake Darren stop moaning all the time,' the female voice whispered.

'Don't for fuck sake me Carly,' Darren answered

'Shh it looks like we are finished,' Carly whispered back.

'Welcome to the Death Eaters, Peter' the man in the middle announced the rest of the group

Peter stood back and looked around him, he moved back into the circle and resumed him place with his people, and he was to be their spy, to spy on the Gryffindor and in particular James and Lily.

He looked around him and recognized several faces, the secret was once a Death Eater you were able to see underneath the mask's of your fellow Death Eaters, around him he saw Malfoy, Darren and Carly who had introduced him into his new group of friends promising him glory and happiness.

Peter had first been told last year in the summer when out of the blue Darren and Carly had invited him to a 'special party' never one to turn down a party he jumped at the chance to go to a party without his other friends who always seem to out-shine him at parties even if it was his own. Once he had arrived he realized that it wasn't like the parties he had been to before, instead it was more like a gathering of people, no music, no drink, no food just people. After a while he realized that it was a 'special party' because it was to recruit him. Peter of course felt special that the party was for him, and he agreed to join, without asking what he was meant to do, before it was too late. He hadn't meant the person they called 'The Dark Lord' but he was told unless he killed someone who was on 'The Dark Lord's' list he wouldn't even meet him personally because their were so many Death Eaters around the country.

Jane Aspend was an over-achiever, she was top of her classes in primary school and even in dance classes she took outside of her school class, but when he came to Hogwarts, it changed instead she was second. Something she wasn't used to, she was not the smartest in the year, she wasn't the person that every teacher talked about in the staffroom, instead if was Lily Evans, a muggle-born, a disgusting muggle-born who didn't deserve to walk to walls of Hogwarts.

After her second year, Jane had come to realize that the only way to be at the top was to be at the top of everything academically and socially. Socially was easier than academically, James Potter was the top of the social scale and for her to be at the top she needed to use James, after that everything would fall into place in her life. She could also knock Lily of her place at the top to second were she belonged as a muggle-born, not that Jane had anything against muggle-borns she repeatly told people. No she didn't have a problem with her father running off with a muggle-born and leaving her mother one of the most powerful witches of her time. No Jane Aspend had no problems with muggle-borns, none at all.

Ahh how was that?

You like? You dislike come on people review me ;)

LK mwah


	5. Meetings and Naked Meetings

'Have you noticed that Peter seems distracted lately?' Remus asked the next morning over breakfast.

Sirius looked up from his plate, chewing loudly and obnoxiously, only to be given a disapproving look from Remus, he swallowed his food 'He told me that his mother was sick and he is worried that he may have to leave Hogwarts to help her out, he did carry on talking but desert was being served . .'

Remus nodded. He had a strange feeling that Peter was lying to Sirius, he had become jumpy and was even more fearful of his own shadow that usual. He had a mental note to keep an eye on him.

The doors of the great hall opened and in flowed several students, it was 8am and it was the busiest time for breakfast. Through the crowd Sirius spotted Maggie and Katherine, he jumped up with half his breakfast still in his mouth and started jumping up and down shouting 'Over here!'

Maggie looked over and like a master to their dog made a signal for Sirius to sit down and he did almost immediately, Remus laughed at the obedience of Sirius. Once Maggie approached the table she patted Sirius head.

'Good boy, want a treat?' she asked him.

Sirius looked up at her face and then looked her up and down seductively, 'Depends what the treat is?'

'How about I promise not to hurt you for making he feel like a piece of meat?'

Sirius visually gulped, 'Deal'

Katherine laughed and helped herself to the food materializing in front of her. Remus smiled at his friends, it was days like this that he was grateful that he had those people around him that were so kind and understanding. He groaned and he stretched his arm over the table for the jam, it was getting closer to a full moon and he knew that he would behind to feel the changes. Sirius noticed the signs and helpfully handed him the jam with a secret smile. Katherine and Maggie looked at each other, and then Remus, just as Maggie was about the ask Remus what was wrong Sirius jumped in.

'So how is operation G.L.A.P.T.A.T.F?' Sirius asked.

'I refuse to call it that' Maggie responded calmly as she buttered her toast.

Sirius stared and her and sighed, 'Fine, spoilsport. What is going on with Lily and James?'

Maggie smiled and looked up, 'Well Sirius, Lily is really on edge lately. She even tried to cancel the trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday, she is obviously pissed about James's date'

Remus nodded, 'When I asked her if she had seen James last night, she got really defensive and stormed out of the room muttering about colours in the common room'

'Lily also asked me if I would help her chose an outfit for Saturday,' Katherine added, 'which is strange for her considering she normally just wears whatever is comfortable'

Sirius began to laugh, 'My plan is working! They will soon be together again and we an once again be a happy family'

Remus looked at Sirius, 'If we are a family, then we must be the most dysfunctional family in the Wizarding World'

Sirius face became serious and he look straight at Remus 'Have you not met my family?'

Remus just responded with a bark of laughter.

* * *

Lily hated the prefect meetings. Ever since Potter had been talking to Jane he seem more distracted than ever, he didn't even response to her nasty remarks about his ideas for the end of year celebrations. Instead he just smiled and carried on talking, she looked like an idiot who had no reason to hate him but she did! He had made a complete fool of her, she hated that he had broken her heart into pieces. She had planned to bring him home to her mother and father, and even her sister and her horrific excuse for a fiance. Instead that summer she had worked at the local corner shop feeling sorry for herself over James, and the whole embarrassing charade that happened at the ball.

She was still in her own thoughts when the prefects started to pile into the classroom for the weekly meeting, she found herself looking for James. He was the last through the door with Remus, they made eye contact and instead of smiling she turned away in disgust. James joined her at the front of the classroom, he turned to Lily and raised his eyebrows as if asking if she was going to start the meeting.

She turned to the prefects, 'Welcome everyone, today we wanted to discuss the plans for the christmas celebration this year, and suggestions?'

The prefects started to talk amongst themselves before people started to shout out answers,

'We could have another ball?' The Slytherin prefect suggested with a smirk.

Lily physically flitched at the idea, 'I don't think we need a repeat of the last ball this school had, thank you very much'

'How about a outdoor carnival?' A Hufflepuff Prefect suggest, it was meant with general agreement.

'I like that idea, we could asked some of the vendors from Hogsmeade to prove food and drink, and we could have a stage for music' James suggested.

'What if it snows?' Lily asked.

'Well we could ask Dumbledore to provide outdoor heating spells, I am sure the professor knows a few?' Remus answered.

'It looks like we have made a decision then,' James smiled 'Me and Evans will ask Dumbledore about it at the end of the month and get back to everyone, is there anything else that needs to be discussed?'

Everyone shook their heads, 'Ok then this meeting is over then,' James dismissed all the prefects without even asking Lily, much to her annoyance.

It was just the two of them left in the room, James looked over at Lily and saw that she was sorting through papers. He wanted to hit himself on the head, she had wanted to discussed something else but instead he had just gone and took over the meeting. Then again she wasn't very civil to him, so why should he care? She had made it pretty obvious she didn't like him so why should he even care? He turned to leave only be stopped.

'Potter, can I speak to you' Lily asked.

James bit his tongue and turned around, 'What did you want to argue about now, Evans?'

'I would prefer that you didn't arrange Hogsmeade trips because you have a date,' Lily looked ready for a fight, feet wide apart and hands on her hips with her lip curved into a sarcastic smile.

James laughed out loud and walked to the door and just as he was about to leave he turned around and responded quietly, 'Jealous, Evans?

Lily didn't even get to response.

* * *

Sirius was pretending to read again. He was waiting for Remus to return from the prefect meeting, he wanted to talk to him about the meeting and whether or not Prongs still had his hair.

Maggie came bounding down the stairs and threw herself into the chair opposite Sirius and sighed, when he didn't respond she did it again this time even more dramatic. He looked over his book.

'Why Maggie is there something wrong' Sirius asked without any feeling.

'It's Peter' She answered.

This got Sirius attention, he put down his book 'Carry on then' he asked.

'He was asking me for Lily's parents home address?' She looked worried.

'That doesn't make any sense, why would he want that?'

'Thats what I said to him then he got all defensive and said it wasn't for him and when I pressed him for more details he became even more flustered and scuttled off' Maggie looked worried.

Sirius began to think, why would he want Lily's parents address. If he fancied her he wouldn't need her address to send her anything, he wasn't even sure that Peter even knew what her parent's were called so he had no reason to write to them. Then it hit him. He began to laugh.

'I'm glad you find this funny, Sirius' Maggie looked disapprovingly at him, 'But I am worried that he is up to something'

Sirius stopped laughing, 'Oh Maggie my dear girl, he is up to something!'

Maggie didn't respond instead she stared at him waiting for an answer.

'He is working for James! That would be the only reason! James is going to write to her parents or send flowers there,' Sirius stood up and began to pace, 'Oh he is such a smartass going after her parents!'

Sirius began to dance to himself, he called it his victory dance.

'My plan is working, I am so smart it's stupid to waste my talents on this school I might as well leave!' He continued to do his victory dance.

Maggie watched him until he started to sing, that was when she pulled him back into his seat.

'Don't get ahead of yourself there, Frank' She told him.

'Who is Frank?' He asked.

'It's a muggle thing you wouldn't understand, and I really can't be arsed to spend 30 minutes trying to explain it to you' She stood up and stretched.

'Why would it take 30 minutes to explain?' He stood aswell.

She stared at him and began to walk toward the stairs leading to the girls dormitory, Sirius followed.

'Maggie don't ignore me, you know I hate it when people do that,' Sirius tried to get her attenion instead she carried on walking.

'Maggie if you don't answer me I will have to resort to drastic measures' He stomped his feet and turned around with raised eyebrows.

'And what would this drastic measures be?' She asked.

Sirius looked like a deer in the headlights 'I will . . .'

'You have five seconds Sirius before I walk up these stairs, and you know you can't follow me since you are apparently a male' She started to count.

'That is extremely insulting to say that I am apparently male' Sirius answered back.

'Five'

'Oh come on really you are going to count down like this' He asked.

She put four fingers into the air, 'Four'

'I am not a child I can count'

Three fingers in the air, 'Three'

'Fine! I will do something extremely annoying'

Two fingers in the air 'Two'

'You could have half explained it by now if you didn't play this stupid game!' He stomped his feet again.

One finer in the air, 'One'

Sirius did something embarrassing, he pulled down this trousers.

Maggie burst out laughing and began to walk up the stairs, but before she reached the top she should from the stairs, 'That's not a VERY BIG reason!'

Sirius was left standing with his trousers at his ankles in an empty common room and to make matters worse Remus and James decided to walk just as he turned around rejected. He was greeted with cursing from James and laughter from Remus.


End file.
